


ii yo

by bluemorphine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: pretentious poetry I wrote as a pre-teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemorphine/pseuds/bluemorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i mean who didn't feel any feels during koujaku's BE</p>
            </blockquote>





	ii yo

it’s fine, he insists.

When he turns to face you

You expect life in his eyes but

He returns only a blank gaze

And an emotionless smile

His hair is lighter than you remember

And his skin is pale

 

it’s fine, he repeats.

The prison’s walls are closing in

and it’s hard to breathe with your arms pulled behind you

In shackles.

and you feel-

but you can’t feel.

You are a trapped bird

An animal in a cage

And that’s all you ever will be

 

and he smiles at you.

But this is not the smile

that reminded you

the ending of your pain

won’t bring back your mother

This smile is more like

The one you gave women

When you took them home to

try and forget Him.

 

This isn’t the man you loved before

The child whose gentle hand you held

Because once upon a time you dreamt you’d be with him

And you longed to be free.

 

But this is the beginning of your end.

And if he stays with you for eternity

then you suppose that

this is fine.


End file.
